Second life, first love
by Lovers-Heart
Summary: Nathan had all he ever wanted. One day however he wakes up to a whole new life and a whole new family. Will he do his best to go back to normal or willl he adapt to life as a husband and a father and find... something even better?
1. Chapter 1

_Author: Lovers-Heart_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some characters are made up, the others belong to the CW and the fictional world they create. The idea for the story comes of the plot of 'The Family Man' but is changed to my own writing style and inspiration. _

_Synopsis: Nathan Scott had all he ever wanted. He was rich, famous and the crowd loved him. One day however he wakes up to a whole new life and a whole new family. __Will he adapt to his life as a husband and a father or will he do his best to go back to his old life? Will Nathan find his way back to normal or will he find something even better? Fact is... He is the one person who gets an answer to the question we are all thinking about: what if? _

**

* * *

**

Second life, first love

Nathan Scott smiled when the crowd went wild. He had made the winning basket for the Knicks, an achievement which led to thousands of celebrating fans, all gathered together around the court of Madison Square Garden. He knew the crowd and he played them well. He knew what would set them off, what would make them shout and what would make them believe that he was their official hero. He had made that basket as much for them as for himself because he knew that no player could play well without an audience. Nathan Scott was no exception to that rule.

Ever since he was little, he had known what it was like to be adored by a crowd. His parents were the first ones to adore him and they made him believe that he was the best the world had to offer. His first coach had told him that he could reach great heights if he was willing to fight for it hard enough. Fighting had never been his problem. He strived to be the best and surpassed all his teammates before high school had even set off. He never let himself become out of focus and at the end of his senior year... he was accepted at one of the best universities at the east coast. His passion for the game and his unsettling drive to succeed became known to all talent scouts and he was drafted to become the newest point guard for the NY Knicks, a position which had led him to this particular moment. Nathan stopped his musings for a while and stood still to take in the appreciation of the crowd. His friends believed that he was obsessed with the public but he saw it as an enormous ego stroke.

One hour later and he was able to go home. Journalists had been all over the place and he had had a hard time answering all of their questions while he wanted to leave instead. Lucas appeared at his side. Lucas was his brother and someone whom he considered to be his best friend. Both brothers were less than two years apart in age, something which could explain the tight bond they had with eachother.

'I believed they would never let you go.'

'You know them, Luke. Journalists are like vultures. They either hate or love you.'

'I would count on the second with the basket you made. You had to go and finish it off, didn't you?'

'You know me. Never one to dissatisfy the crowd. But what brings you up here?'

'I had a book signing and some interviews to do. I couldn't miss the opportunity to see you play.'

Nathan smiled while his brother went on about his book promotion tour. His brother had once been fantastic at basketball but a heart condition had prevented him from pursuing it further. He had taken up writing instead and was now a bestselling author. Lucas continued to live in Tree Hill with his wife and daughters whereas Nathan had moved to NY. It was an occasional treat that both brothers saw eachother during the basketball season so each moment was used to catch up.

'Are you here for long?'

'No. It was one day. Tomorrow I am expected in Boston for another signing and interview. I will go home afterwards because I have missed them all so much.

'How is Peyton doing? And how are both of my goddaughters?

'Peyton is doing good. She has started on a new record and is mixing both motherhood and work. Caitlin and Sawyer are fine as well. Both have started to become interested in their mother's music and it seems as if they have the brooding look under control.'

He had to laugh out loud with his brother's comment. Lucas and his wife had always been known for their brooding moods so it seemed more than fair that both their children had inherited this trait. Nathan could not even begin to imagine the terrors that would come once the girls reached their teens. He tried his hardest to hold in his laughter at the images that filled him because he knew that it would cause his brother to become worried long before it was even necessary.

'Do you have any plans for this evening?'

'Not yet. I was hoping to spend some time together but I don't want to interfere with your plans.'

'I have made none.'

'No new woman tonight?'

'A little bit of restraint can do wonders for the other nights to come, big brother'.

Nathan heard Lucas sigh and he could almost swear he heard his thoughts. Both journalists and relatives knew about his rakish manner and he was often seen with different women. He adored women but he never let them come close because he feared that it would put an end to his dream. Even though he saw how content his brother was with his wife and daughters, it was nothing he wanted to experience for himself. He never let himself near women who longed for marriage and children but instead opted for one-night-stands and smaller hook-ups. That was how life was and that was how it would remain to be. He would made certain of that.

* * *

Nathan came home late that night. He had used the time to catch up with Lucas. His brother had been a source of information and he now knew more about the lives of both his relatives and acquaintances. That was perhaps the one thing he missed the most by living here: he had never a clue what was happening with the people he cared about in his hometown. Nevertheless, he would not change one single thing because that meant giving up his freedom, his stardom and more important... his dream. Nathan Scott would never give up his dream. If that meant that he had to miss time with his relatives and acquaintances then so be it. His life was too good to change it and no family would stand in his way. He nodded to himself before he switched off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar sound. He grumbled in his sleep and tried to ignore the barking sound of a dog. There were always idiots who believed 6 AM in the morning was the appropriate time to walk their dogs even if that meant disturbing the entire neighbourhood. He prayed that the sound would soon wear off before he tossed around to the other side of the bed, where he was confronted with a woman. _A woman?_ He would not have made a big deal out of this but he then remembered that he did not brought a woman over the other night. _So who the hell was she? _

He opened both his eyes but soon froze in shock. If the image of the golden retriever wasn't enough to bring him down, his surroundings sure were. Instead of his luxurious bedroom, he was now confronted with a cream-colored master bedroom. Soft woman's touches could be found such as framed photographs and bookshelves, whereas children's toys were gathered in one corner of the room. On the drawer, a pair of earrings were thrown next to a tie. _Where the hell was he? _

Before he could ponder that question even further, the door creaked open and a small toddler came in. Nathan believed her to be four years old because her appearance was quite alike to that of his nieces. He saw her come into the room and, when she saw that he was awake, she smiled. Her steps could now be heard clearly and the woman next to him started to wake. _Good. She can take care of her child. _His confusion became even more apparent when the little girl came to stand next to his side of the bed. Blue eyes met with blue eyes and then she said the word which shocked him most of all...

'Good morning, Daddy.'

If he had been standing, he would have fallen without a doubt. _Daddy? He was nobody's daddy, not in the least of the little girl standing there. He was Nathan Scott and he was well-known all over America for his basketball skills and not for his fatherhood._ The woman next to him woke up and greeted him with a soft smile and a wink in his direction.

'Good morning, husband. Welcome to another day of craziness.'

**A/N: Other prominent characters will be introduced in the next chapter. I would be glad to hear your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: Lovers-Heart_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some of the characters are made up while the others belong to the CW and the fictional world they have created. The idea comes from the plot of 'The Family Man' but it is changed to my own writing style and inspiration._

_Synopsis: Nathan Scott had all he ever wanted. He was rich, famous and the crowd loved him. One day however he wakes up to a whole new life and a whole new family. __Will he adapt to his life as a husband and a father or will he do his best to go back to his old life? Will Nathan find his way back to normal or will he find something even better? Fact is... He is the one person who gets an answer to the question we are all thinking about: what if? _

**

* * *

**

Second life, first love

Haley James Scott was proud to be a mother. She adored all of her three children as much as she adored her husband. She knew all of their quirks and habits and she was therefore not surprised when she heard the door creak open. Even if she would have been fast asleep, her mother heart would still have heard the little footsteps coming up towards the bed.

She smiled when she thought about her daughter. Even though Katie was a mere four years old, she had developed a strong mind about her preferences. She believed her father to be a hero and she loved the idea of waking him up because she knew that he would do so with a smile. Her husband adored his children and he was never too tired to listen to or too occupied to take the time for them. She smiled when she thought about her family. Even though she had been so young when she became a mother, she would not change one single moment. It had brought her this life.

'Good morning, daddy.'

Her face softened when she heard her daughter speak. It was obvious that Katie wanted to climb into their bed but she was waiting for her father to lift her up. This morning however it seemed as if Nathan needed some encouragement before he woke up. She opened her eyes and gave herself time to adjust to the morning light before she looked at her husband. She almost laughed out loud when she saw the look of pure bewilderment on his face. Life was never boring in a household such as theirs. She gazed at him with all the love she felt for him and told him:

'Good morning, husband. Welcome to another day of craziness.'

* * *

Nathan had never felt more confused. Before he had seen the face of the woman next to him, he could have sworn that this was all a prank. Some of his friends could have come up with the idea and could have placed hidden cameras to laugh with his expression. It was a horrible idea but at least he could have understood. But this could be no such thing. Because the woman next to him would never have been a part of such a devious plot. The woman next to him wasn't even supposed to be here. The woman next to him had been a part of his past but he had never seen her as a part of his present or future. The woman next to him was the one woman he had wanted to avoid at all costs... _Haley James_.

He could not have forgotten her even if he would have tried. Lucas had introduced them to eachother since she had been his brother's best friend. Soon she became one of his friends as well and he had started to see her as something more. He had however done his best to erase his feelings for her because he had feared that she would keep him from pursuing his dream. He had built a wall around his heart and from then on... the conversations between them had been awkward and their moments had diminished. He had left his hometown when he graduated and he never came back, except for the occasional vacations and holidays. He knew that she was Caitlin's godmother and it was therefore inevitable that he saw her once in a while but he made sure that nothing could ever come out of it. He also knew her character and he knew that she was far too honourable and good-natured to cooperate in a prank such as this. _But what had happened? And why was she calling him her husband? _

He saw her lean over him to lift up the toddler, who had continued standing next to him while he was lost in thoughts. He saw the easiness and calmness she possessed and wondered if he had missed one of his brother's comments concerning Haley about marriage and motherhood. But it still did not explain this unusual situation. Before he could ask what was going on, the door creaked open once more. Another little girl appeared and behind her came an elder boy. Both of them looked tired but once they saw him, their eyes widened with excitement and they ran over to his side of the bed. It soon seemed as if all the noise of the neighbourhood had gathered in this room and Nathan felt as if his head was going to explode.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout and he wanted to ask what was going on but even he knew that he couldn't do this with three children in the room who seemed so excited to see him. Not one of them appeared to be uncomfortable and it seemed as if they were all very much at ease with the situation. Even Haley seemed content where she was. He knew from experience however that the years had made her behave awkward and uncomfortable around him but nothing from the kind could be seen now. Nathan watched in amazement how she ushered all the children out of the room. She then closed the door for a few seconds before she came to sit next to him. His mind running all over the place, he was taken aback when he felt her lips on his. Even though it was nothing but a gentle stroke, it left him shaken. He had never expected to experience this with her and he had certainly never expected their first kiss to be so gentle and brief. He saw her close her eyes for a second before she moved away to the door.

'I will feed our little monsters. Come down when you want to. I know you must be tired.'

The last sentence was the one to make sense. He was tired. He was so tired that he must be dreaming or hallucinating. There was no other explanation possible. He kicked against a little stool which stood in the corner of the room but nothing happened. He knew that only one thing remained: _he would have to explore_. He looked around the room and his eyes travelled towards the framed photographs. Sure enough... he could recognize himself on almost all of them and he recognized those children as well. One picture however left him breathless. It was a wedding picture and it seemed as if all his relatives had been present. But it wasn't that particular fact that stunned him into silence. It was the fact that the groom was none other than himself and the look in his eyes could be described as nothing less than pure devotion.

He stumbled a few steps backwards and let himself fall onto the bed once more. In movies, things like these happened all the times but Nathan Scott was no actor. He was as less an actor as he was a father and a husband. The truth however seemed to stare him right into the face and the truth happened to disagree with his statement. Still doubting his eyes, he went the adjoining bathroom. He could only hope that the water would take this mess away.

* * *

Haley James Scott smiled when she felt her daughter in her arms. Her husband still seemed dazzled and she could not blame him. He had been gone for almost a week to coach the team in Charlotte and he had returned no sooner than last evening. She had been glad to see him but it seemed as if he still suffered from anticlimactic conditions. She knew from experience how hard it was to manage the Scott household and she did not blame her husband for needing time to adjust.

Both Jamie and Charlotte came into their room as well and her heart clenched when she saw their faces lit up with excitement. She knew how much her children missed their father when he was away and she knew it was even harder for Jamie and Charlotte then it was for Katie. Jamie was eleven years old and he idolized his father now even more then when he was a child. Charlotte was six years old and, even though she had a closer bond with her mother, she missed her father as much as her siblings did. She suppressed a sigh before she ushered the children out of the room. She would have to intervene in a couple of moments but it was worth the time she could spend with her husband. She sat next to him before she kissed him on the mouth. Their morning kisses were never more than gentle and brief. Her husband had once said: _'we may begin our day gentle and brief Hales but everyone knows that you have to save the best till last.'_

She shook her head when she saw the shock on his face and wondered what was going on. He had had needed some time to recover before but he had never been so out of focus or confused. Perhaps something had gone wrong at the game and he was now repeating every manoeuvre in his head. She knew how obsessive Nathan became when it came to the game. She never understood what attraction a ball and a hoop held but she pretended to be interested for the sake of her husband. She braced herself for breakfast before she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

She took out some bowls and poured all of her children their favourite brand of cereal. She then gave each of them a glass of juice before she set herself off to the task of baking pancakes. Special occasions had to be celebrated with pancakes and the return of their father had been reason enough to call this a special occasion. Soon, each of her children had their own plate of pancakes in front of them and she was now taking both care of Katie and holding a watchful eye on her other two children.

'Mommy. Why didn't daddy lift me up?'

'Oh sweetie. Your daddy is still tired from his trip. I am sure that he will lift his Katie-bear up before the afternoon even arrives. You know that he cannot survive another day without a hug from you. Let 's make sure that he rest enough for now. Besides, we can't be all such early risers.'

She eased her daughter's mind because she knew how upset Katie had been when she had not received her usual welcome. Her husband must have been too tired to think about it but she was sure that he would make up for Katie's loss before the day had even ended. He was a wonderful father to their children and she could not have chosen a more perfect husband.

'Mom. If dad comes down, could you ask him if he wanted to play with me? I am going to shoot some hoops outside before we have to leave for school.'

Her son was as obsessed with basketball as his father. She knew that it was bound to happen after more than four basketball-obsessed generations. Jamie was now playing for a minor team in town but his strive to be the best and his competitive manner were already known all over town. Even though he looked like Lucas, no one could deny that his character was similar to that of Nathan. Even though all her children were unique in their own way, not one of them could deny who their parents were. Jamie looked like his uncle but his character was a wonderful mix of the intelligence of his mother and the competitiveness of his father. Charlotte looked so much like her father that people had even started to call her Little Scott. Her character however was all her mother. Katie had been their last and she was the one who looked the most like her mother. Her character depended on who she wanted to imitate when. They were her everything and she would not trade them for the world. Her musings were stopped when she heard the shower start. She hoped that it would clear her husband's head and that it would ease away his worries.

* * *

Nathan had been too long in the bathroom. He knew that because, even though his hands had gotten wrinkled, he did not leave the shower. The interior had not changed back to its familiar surroundings and the wash clothes had remained to be a cream colour instead of the neutral black ones he preferred. He had gotten dressed but not before he had encountered at least two drawers with clothes which belonged to Haley. Or at least he assumed it to be.

He went down the stairs but he found nothing but emptiness. On the kitchen isle, a plate with pancakes could be found with a little note attached to it. _Nate. I assumed you needed the time to collect your thoughts before you came down so I left to take the children to school. I will see you when I get home. Eat the pancakes and take some rest afterwards. Love you xxx Hales._

The note didn't make things much clearer than they were before. She was right about the fact that he needed to collect his thoughts but he was certain that he would not be able to do so in this horrid world. What he needed was someone who told him the facts. Someone who told him what the hell had happened during the time when he went to sleep and woke up. He knew that he needed a shrink. But because he had no idea where he was, he opted for the next best thing. He searched for the telephone, took it up and dialled the one number he knew by heart. He was going to get some answers.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter and who has left me a comment. It is nice to know your thoughts so continue doing so for this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: Lovers-Heart_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some characters are made up, the others belong to the CW and the fictional world they create. The idea for the story comes of the plot of 'The Family Man' but is changed to my own writing style and inspiration. _

_Synopsis: Nathan Scott had all he ever wanted. He was rich, famous and the crowd loved him. One day however he wakes up to a whole new life and a whole new family. __Will he adapt to his life as a husband and a father or will he do his best to go back to his old life? Will Nathan find his way back to normal or will he find something even better? Fact is... He is the one person who gets an answer to the question we are all thinking about: what if? _

* * *

**Second life, first love**

Nathan had dialled the one number he knew by heart ever since he was little: that of his parents. His mother had been someone who was always there for her children and she had always given the best kind of advice. He supposed it hadn't changed that much in this other world. Karen Roe Scott was the one person who had never failed to disappoint him and he knew he could count on her even if his life depended on it. He was so relieved to hear her voice that he almost forgot to speak.

'Mom?'

'Nathan? Is that you? Is everything ok?'

'Yes. I was wondering if you would be ok with me coming over for a little while?'

'You know it's never a problem when one of my children wants to come over. Nothing has happened though with Haley and the children?'

Nathan had to force himself to not let out a sigh. Even his mother believed that he had a wife and children who belonged to them. It was enough to convince him that something had indeed changed while he was asleep. His mother had always been the voice of reason and he doubted that she would ever fail to be as such to him. He had however some questions and he believed that she was the best person to ask them to. The others would question him and his sanity and it was enough to bring him a headache before he had even started this day. He realized however that his mother was still on the phone and she waited for an answer. She had asked about his so-called wife and children. All of them had seemed fine this morning but he wasn't an expert on the matter. Nevertheless, he doubted that anything had changed since then.

'No. Nothing is wrong with them.'

'Such a relief. Just come over when you want to, I will be in the café for the entire morning.'

'Thanks mom. Just one question though: do I have to drive far before I get there?'

'Honey, what are you talking about? Your house is just three blocks away from Main Street. You could even run or walk if you wanted to. Are you sure nothing is amiss?'

'I will tell you when I get there. Love you, mom.'

'Love you too, sweetie. Talk to you soon.'

-xxx-

* * *

Before leaving the house, Nathan decided to help himself with the pancakes. Even though he could eat something in his mother's café as well, he knew it would be rude not to eat the ones his wife had made him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed home cooked meals before his first bite. Living in NY for all those years had made him grow accustomed to take-outs and restaurants and it was a rare occasion that he ate something someone made especially for him. As soon as he was done, he put on some sneakers and a sweater before he opened the door. He had grown up in Tree Hill so he knew all there was to know about the town. Even though his parents had never forced him to work in order to get some more money, he still had had a paper round because he had loved the stillness and the quietness in which the work could be done. It was so different from the cheers of the crowd and he believed that had been his real attraction towards the job. Due to his paper round, he knew most of the neighbourhoods in Tree Hill and he was thus able to tell where he was. The house stood in one of the finer neighbourhoods and it was both expensive and elegant. It breathed an air of cosiness and warmth, which was enforced by the nice front garden covered in lilies and purple flowers.

His mother had been right. It was just a mere three blocks away from Main Street and the café where she worked. It would have taken less than five minutes with a car, but Nathan didn't want to lose even more time. He hoped that the walk would clear his brain.

-xxx-

* * *

Less than an hour later and Nathan's brain had become even more confused. He had been pleased to see his mother because it had been almost six months since he last saw her, but it seemed as if she had seen him more often than he had seen her. He blamed it all on this other world. He had asked for some explanations, claiming that he had fallen on his head during practice. She had been nothing but sweet and concerned, emotions that he had craved ever since he woke up that morning. She had told him about his marriage and the birth of his three children. It seemed as if he had been nothing less than a wonderful husband and father, something which his mother believed to be the sole contribution of his wife. He had created a family for himself, yet he knew nothing about them.

His mother had advised him to tell Haley all about his current state of mind but how could he tell her when he wasn't even certain about his feelings and his memories? What if his previous life had only been a dream? What if he was meant for this life? What if he had gotten a chance to discover something new and wonderful? There were so many 'what ifs' and so little answers to them. For the time being, he would try to adapt and see what this life would bring him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

-xxx-

* * *

"_This was definitely bad"_ Nathan thought. Five minutes after he had gotten home from the café, Haley had appeared with the message that she had to leave for school and Catherine, or Katie as she insisted to be called, had been left with him for the afternoon.

"Hi daddy. How was basketball practice? I missed you so much."

Nathan looked at the little girl in wonderment. Even though she claimed to be his daughter, he could see nothing of himself in her, except for her eyes. They were as blue as his were. The rest of her appearance however was the exact replica of young and innocent Haley James. She had the same chestnut curls as her mother and her smile was as cute as he had thought Haley's to be. There was therefore no doubt in his mind that she was the daughter of his previous friend. He was however not so certain of the fact that he was her father. He remembered that the toddler was still staring at him.

"Basketball practice was excellent, Katie. Thanks for asking."

He told her the truth as best as he could. Basketball practice and the game afterwards had been even greater than he had expected them to be. He had been so glad with the outcome but it had all changed when he woke up the next day. Katie however had no idea what was going on and he couldn't blame the innocent toddler for the troubles he went through. He saw her sad expression and immediately became concerned.

"What is wrong?"

"You didn't ask me how much I missed you, daddy! You always ask me how much I miss you."

Nathan sighed. He had hurt her feelings and he felt horrible for doing so. Based on her troubled expression and sad voice, it seemed as if he (_or whoever he was in this world)_ never forgot to ask her such things and it pained him to see her hurt. Even though he had no real memories of her, he could clearly see how much she cared for him and that feeling was too wonderful to let go of. Besides, he hated to see a child hurt, no matter who her parents were or weren't.

"I am sorry. Practice must have worn me out. Now tell me, how much did you miss me?"

"To the moon and back, daddy!" She said with a huge grin, smiling up at him.

Nathan couldn't help himself. He began smiling as soon as he heard her say that because he had never heard such a wonderful thing before. Even though he had lived in NY, no one had ever told him how much he was missed and he hadn't know how much he needed to hear that. His parents and his brother visited him occasionally but they all led separate lives. Now he finally had someone who loved him and missed him while he was away. He couldn't deal with these new emotions, so he did the next best thing. He began tickling the toddler and smiled when he heard her laughter. _Maybe this life wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
